Lips of an Angel
by Bleeding Crimson Regret
Summary: Songfic: What if Terra had never died? What if Beast Boy and Terra had ended up together after all? But what if Beast Boy and Raven had shared a past romance that no one knew about? Even though he is with Terra, could he still be holding on to Raven? BBRa


**Hi guys. Okay, so this is my first Teen Titans fanfic. And since I'm new to Teen Titans(thank God I found this show because I love it) I don't really know _all _the details to it. So don't bash me. This is going to be based on the song "_Lips of an Angel_" by Hinder. Enjoy. And please read and review. Oh, and one more thing: NO FLAMES, PLEASE. **

**Summary: What if Terra had never died? What if Beast Boy and Terra had ended up together after all? But what if Beast Boy and Raven had a past romance that no one knew about? Even though he is with Terra, could he still be holding on to Raven? **

**A/N: I do not own Teen Titans or the song "_Lips of and Angel_." Hinder owns that song.**

**_Lips of an Angel_**

_**Honey, why you calling me so late?**_

**_It's kinda hard to talk right now_**

_**Honey, why you crying? Is everything ok?**_

**_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_**

**_Well, my girl's in the next room _**

**_Sometimes I wish she was you_**

**_I guess we never really moved on_**

**_It's really good to here your voice_**

**_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

_**Hearing those words it makes me weak**_

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

**_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_**

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**It's funny that you're calling me tonight**_

_**And yes, I've dreamt of you too**_

**_And does he know you're talking to me?_**

_**Will it start a fight?**_

_**No, I don't think she has a clue**_

_**Well, my girl's in the next room**_

_**Sometimes I wish she was you**_

_**I guess we never really moved on**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice**_

**_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak_**

_**And I never wanna say goodbye**_

_**But girl, you make it hard to be faithful **_

_**With the lips of angel**_

_**It's really good to hear your voice **_

**_Saying my name it sounds so sweet_**

**_Coming from the lips of an angel_**

**_Hearing those words it makes me weak _**

_**And I never wanna say goodbye **_

**_But girl, you make it hard to be faithful_**

_**With the lips of an angel**_

_**(And I never wanna say goodbye)**_

_**But girl, you make it hard to be faithful**_

_**With the lips of an angel**_

**_Honey, why you calling me so late?_**

Beast Boy purred contently like a kitten as he held Terra in his arms. They were laying on the couch together watching some cheesy romance movie. They were the only ones there - the other Titans had all gone out dancing. He glanced at his watch. It was nearly 2:00 A.M. Robin had called him 15 minutes ago telling him that they would probably not be home for another couple hours or so, but he didn't mind. He like to spend some alone time with Terra every chance he got, because they were always having to go fight some bad guys, and even if they weren't, they were always being bothered by their fellow Titans. All except one: Raven.

For some strange reason Raven would never come out of her room. Ever since Terra and Beast Boy had started dating, the Titans had seen little of her around the tower. She barely even went up on the roof to meditate anymore. While all the other Titans thought there was probably nothing to worry about, and dismissed the problem, Beast Boy was somewhat concerned. He _knew_ something was bothering her, and he had an idea of what it might be. The thing was, Beast Boy and Raven shared a secret. A secret that _no one _knew about.

Four months before the Titans had met Terra, Beast Boy and Raven had shared a secret romance. It was completely unexpected; it started with a shocking first kiss. Actually, it was more of an accident, but it was a kiss all the same….

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Beast boy counted the ceiling tiles as he lied awake in bed. He glanced over at the clock on the wall. Beast Boy sighed. It was one-thirty in the morning. "Dude, can night possibly **be **any slower?" he asked himself. Deciding that complaining wasn't going to do much good, and also realizing that he was now counting floor tiles(probably something that a crazy person would do) He decided that ice cream would make his boredom disappear. _

_He lifted himself out of bed and opened up his drawer for a decent shirt to throw on. Beast Boy felt a little embarrassment as he looked at the mess. After a few minutes of searching, he pulled out and old grey t-shirt. He turned it around so the front was facing him. He laughed when he saw what was on it. The words "**Green is Good**" were spray-painted in green letters. Beast Boy remembered the day Cyborg had made it for him. Some boys had been calling Beast Boy names and tormenting him because of his green skin. Beast boy had locked himself in his room all day, and Cyborg felt horrible for what he was going through. So he decided to make this shirt. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to make Beast Boy smile, and that's all Cyborg really wanted to see. After all, it was Beast Boy. Since when did he stop smiling. Hell, he probably even smiled in his sleep. _

_After reminiscing, Beast Boy threw on the shirt, opened up the doo, and quietly sauntered down the hall. He made his way into the kitchen and opened up the freezer door. "Ice cream, Ice cream….Here we go," Beast said as he searched and found. "Ughh, Cherry Garcia? Who the hell buys the ice cream around here?" he asked no one. Then, realizing that yesterday was Thursday, he remembered that it was Robin's turn to buy the ice cream. "Aw, c'mon man," he complained. Where's the Cookie Dough? Where's the Mint Chocolate Chip? The Butter-Pecan? The Superman?(yes, that's an ice cream flavor, very good if I don't say so myself.)The Triple Chocolate? The Orange Sherbet? For God's sake, ANYTHING! Anything but Cherry Garcia." He was so busy going on about the ice cream situation that he didn't a dark figure sneak up behind him…_

"_I happen to like Cherry Garcia." _

_A beautiful dark figure._

"_Oh...H-hey Rae, you startled me," he stuttered._

_Raven just looked at him with a blank expression then said "It's Raven. Ra-VEN."_

_Beast Boy shuttered. He hated seeing Raven angry because it always scared him to death. "Ok, Ra-VEN," he grinned trying to lighten the mood. But seeing as his actions were only causing more trouble, he immediately lowered his head and shoved the nasty ice cream into his mouth._

"_Look," Raven said, "All I came out here to do was get some ice cream. Not to talk, just to eat ice cream. And I plan to keep it that way, ok? So just don't bother me, don't talk, don't even open up that scrawny little jaw of yours and lip talk, and we won't have a problem, got it?"_

_Beast Boy just blinked, then shoved another disgusting spoonful into his mouth. Raven, seeing as she obviously got her point across, floated over to the fridge, opened up the door and looked to see what her options were. She pulled out an ice cream carton that read '**Peanut Butter-Fudge**'. 'Yummy,' she thought to herself. When she opened it up, however, she was not expecting the smell that came her way. It was so bitter that she had to heep herself from tearing up. The color, instead of being dark brown and butterscotch, was a bright yellow. _

"_What is this?" she shrieked._

"_What is what?" Beast Boy asked._

"_This!" she stomped over and showed him the sickening substance._

_Beast Boy took one look and scrunched up his nose. "I don't know, but suddenly Cherry Garcia doesn't seem so bad anymore."_

"_Well…?" Raven said._

"_Well what" Beast Boy asked._

"_Take a bite," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "See what it is."_

"_What? Eat that? Girl, you must be crazy if you think I'm gonna eat that."_

"_I never said eat the whole thing, just see what it tastes like."_

"_No."_

"_Why not?" _

"_Look, if your so concerned about it, then why don't **you **take a bite of it?"_

_Raven was starting to get annoyed. "Would you just try it?"_

"_No"_

"_Please?"_

"_No"_

"_I'll try it with you." _

"_No."_

_Raven thought for a moment. "I promise to laugh at all of your lame jokes for an entire week of you try this."_

"_Ok." And with that, he shoved a spoonful into his mouth._

_His eyes started to water. "Mustard," he managed to choke out._

"_What? What are you talking about? What does mustard have to do with this?" she asked annoyed._

"_It's mustard, Rae. I'm eating frozen mustard."_

"_Arrgghh, I told you not to call me…Wait, mustard? You're eating frozen mustard," she asked, suddenly becoming amused._

"_Yes."_

"_Are you sure that's what it is?"_

"_Rae, I'm positive. It looks like Star's been experimenting a little with her yellow love," Beast Boy sneered._

_Ignoring the fact that he had just called her 'Rae' fro the third time, she started to giggle, something that she rarely did._

"_Oh, thanks. I'm really happy that you find this amusing."_

_Raven just kept giggling. Beast Boy noticed that Raven's mouth was gradually growing wider with every laugh. He took this as a time of action and shoved a spoonful yellow gunk into her mouth. Raven stopped laughing immediately. Her eyes suddenly began to water. She stared down at the green elf who was grinning like an idiot.. _

"_Ha Ha Ha." How do ya like that Rae?" Beast Boy teased._

_Raven continued to stare. _

"_You thought you were gonna get away with it huh? You thought-_

_Before he could finish his sentence, Raven spit the now gooey liquid over his face and shirt. Raven smirked._

"_Beast Boy, I think I **did **just get away with that one."_

_Beast Boy didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes shut. Raven waited for a comment-anything-but nothing came._

"_Beast Boy, just admit it, I won, and there's nothing you can do about so you can go back to your crybaby ways and complain because you don't like the ice cream flavor. How lame can you honestly get? You know what? You don't even-"_

"_You. Are. Going. To. Pay. For. That," Beast Boy said quietly. Raven just stood there dumbfounded. He then looked up at her, a smile forming on his lips. Without warning, Beast Boy threw himself at Raven, laughing hysterically. He grabbed the spoon that was still drenched in the yellow goo and started to rub it all over her face. Raven started to scream. _

"_Beast Boy, stop what you are doing this instant!"_

"_Sorry, Rae, but you know that I can't do that until I get back at you for what you did to me!" Beast Boy explained/laughed._

"_Beast Boy, seriously. This is **not** funny. Not funny at all. Now I **demand **that you remove your grubby little hands from my wrists immediately." Seeing that her stern tone wasn't helping the matter, she snatched the spoon out of his grasp and smeared it all over his emerald green face. _

"_Hey, no fair!" Beast Boy laughed._

"_Serves you right," Raven couldn't help but giggle. The fact that their faces were now covered in melted mustard was beyond ridiculous. So ridiculous that were both laughing so hard it felt like their guts were about to burst. Before they knew it, Beast Boy had her pinned up against the wall by her wrists, and they were both panting. Raven, still giggling, thought it was very odd that Beast Boy wasn't laughing with her. She looked up to see that he was staring intently at her. He slowly moved his eyes up and down her body, making her very uncomfortable. She'd decided that this was just too weird, so she tried to pull her wrists out of his grasp, trying to tell him that she'd had enough, but he wouldn't let her go. _

"_Umm, Beast Boy, could I have my hands back please?" Frustrated, she tried again. "Beast Boy, I need my-" But before she could finish, he silenced her by touching his lips to hers. Raven was shocked. At first she tried to push him away, but he only held her tighter. But then she realized how soft his lips were. Suddenly she thought kissing him wouldn't be so bad. She finally relaxed into the kiss. She felt his against her lips, asking her to allow entrance. She accepted, opening her mouth and their tongues met. She loved the feeling It was a new sensation to her, but she immediately adapted to it, loving every moment of it. Much to her disappointment, however, the feeling didn't last long. They soon heard someone making their way down the hall, knocking a box over on the way. Beast Boy quickly pulled his lips away from hers. Raven, who still had her eyes closed, trying to savor the feeling as much as she could so as not to forget it, only opened her eyes when she heard a small voice whisper her name._

"_Raven? Beast Boy? What are you doing out in the kitchen of food at this hour?" asked a sleepy Starfire._

"_Oh, n-nothing," Stammered a timid Beast Boy._

"_We're not doing anything, Star. I was just going to the bathroom and the Green Goblin here was eating some of your frozen mustard." Raven told the alien princess._

_Hearing that someone had tried to what she had called her "scrumtrulescent golden snowcreamie" her sleepy mood suddenly perked up. Ahh, Beast Boy, you have tried my delicious snack? Tell me, did you like?"_

"_It was delicious Star," He said in monotone as he was silently cursing out Raven for putting him in this pickle. Now Starfire would make him east it every day, and she would just keep making more. _

_Raven found this all very amusing. "Well, I think I'll go to bed now." And with that, Raven walked off, smirking to herself for the pickle that she had just put Beast Boy in. _

"_Ahh yes, the sleep of many dreams. I think I shall go and do the very same," she said. And following in Raven's footsteps, she to floated dwon the hallway and disappeared into her room._

_Beast Boy was left there in the kitchen, remembering what he had done, wondering why the hell he had done it, and knowing that he could never take it back._

_**END FLASHBACK** _

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy? Are you alright?" Terra's calm and concerned voice had snapped him out of his trance. Beast Boy looked down at her, the features on her face filled with worry. He couldn't help but smile. She was so beautiful. It reminded him of another beautiful face, with grey skin, violet hair, and the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen…No! Why was he thinking of Raven when he was with Terra? He loved_ her_, didn't he? Yes, yes of course he did. He couldn't that stupid. But still, something in his head told him different…

"Beast Boy, are you sure you're alright?" He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Yeah Terr, I'm just starving. Hunger tends to make me space out sometimes."

"Oh, okay. Well if that's the case, then I'll go fix you something to eat."

"Thanks babe." And with that, she got up to find something for him to munch on. And Beast Boy was left in the living room, with a head full of questions and an empty stomach.

Voila! You like? Reviews people, I repeat: Re-views. Or else I won't even bother finishing, because I won't feel encouraged, and I need encouragement. Okay, I know I sound rather desperate, but seriously, help me out a little, would ya please? And one last thing, **NO FLAMES**. Like I say In _**al**l_ of my fics, if you **_do _**leave flames, **_believe me_**, **YOU WILL REGRET IT! **Okay, I'm done.

Lylas, (Means love you like a sis, if you're a chica, not a chico, that is)

**Kendall **


End file.
